Mañanas de una vida
by sholys
Summary: La vida de Madeline Wiliams Sanchez desde sus comienzos hasta la universidad
1. Mi nacimiento es su historia de amor

**Mañanas de una vida**

(Los personajes no me presenten son de Hidekazu Hiyamura, Itzel es de chocos, Pedrito de Aly, y Pedro de nyx, Carlos es de mi sis Cesi; los demás serán presentados cada capítulo)

* * *

Madeline Williams Sánchez, edad actual 22 años humanos.

 **Capítulo 1 mi nacimiento es su historia de amor**

* * *

Todo comenzó un 15 de agosto de año 1993 puesto que este nacimiento fue dado por fechas de los humanos, mis padres no esperaban que de una pequeña espera se volviera en una doble sorpresa; puesto que ese día no solo llegue a este mundo, si no tuve la suerte de tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, mi hermano Ricardo. Sin razón alguna siempre estuvimos viajando de un lado a otro mi papa es el Representante de la nación de Canadá y mi madre es la representante de México; conocidos en el mundo de las naciones como Matthew Williams e Itzel Sánchez.

Por alguna razón ellos terminaron juntándose después de un tratado que protegía a Tabasco y a al área de las mariposas monarcas en Michoacán, por lo que dio inicio a un amor que duro mucho tiempo, dando un buen comienzo y sin más que citas y paseos, hasta una boda de por medio; todo era más que felicidad y como madre temía un poco a lo que era la tecnología no fue a hacerse un chequeo de varios mareos y sensaciones que tenía durante nuestra espera, hasta que de un de repente ya no tuvo más que aceptar ir y llegar con la noticia con la familia. Y bien me lo han contado que la sorpresa era que éramos dos personas en un mismo lugar pero de ahí no pudimos más que estar felices de oírlos cantar, reír y disfrutar de todo lo que ellos esperaban de nosotros mas eso lo contare más delante pues contare lo que es de ellos antes de mi.

* * *

*Flash back*

Mi padre era un joven de apenas unos 26 años humanos que residía en la ciudad de Quebec, entre sus problemas más grande era siempre ser confundido por su hermano Alfred, era el cuento de nunca acabar, por algo las cosas siempre que le parecía que quería hacer un trato con los latinos era más difícil, pues Alfred era los países que buscaba ser más grande, lo demostró al pelar en la guerra con Arhur por su independencia y con mi madre y tío Pedro por los territorios donde perdieron a primo Alex.

En un momento en donde se hacía ya mirando las cosas tanto el jefe de la nación mexicana, como el presidente de estados unidos y el jefe de nación de Canadá firmaron un acuerdo en el que habría un libre comercio entre las tres naciones, por lo que ambos gemelos los anglosajones y los mexicanos estaban algo extrañados porque ya tenían siglos sin verse frente a frente. Mi madre solo se cruzaba de brazos al mirar al "yanqui" directamente por lo que dejo que tío Pedro fuera el que se hiciera cargo, además de que tenía asuntos con él. Mi madre solo dejo a esos dos y miro al tímido y callado canadiense mirando a la nada cosa, que le pareció tierna en cierto modo. Tomando algo de fuerza ella fue hasta el lugar donde estaba y se fue a presentar pues solo se habían visto cara a cara en las reuniones antiguas y sin decir nada de las cosas que ellos planeaban hacer ella se sentó a su lado con su vestido estilo veracruzano para mirarlo y sonreír amablemente para generar confianza, a lo que funciono el regreso la sonrisa igual.

 _\- Soy Itzel Sanchez, mucho gusto-_

 _-Matthew Wiliams, it's a pleasure moncher-_

Como era de esperarse, ella le miro feo por el tono afrancesado de la última palabra pues hacia poco que había ocurrido lo de 5 de mayo y eso le hacia odiar ese acento.

 _-por favor no me hable en francés sé que lo habla muy bien pero, no es de mi agrado en estos momentos-_ aclaro la morena que solo entrelazaba sus dedos como nerviosa

 _-ok, tratare no usare mucho, mas no le prometo nada, pues soy un país que es bilingüe y eso es de mi –_ sonrió orgulloso por ser uní de los países reconocidos por ese detalle-

Con ese simple detalle al parecer las cosas se fueron dando mejor y así una historia comenzó

Pasaron varios años y las reuniones continuaron, mientras los otros dos se perdían entre discusiones y escapadas de la sala de juntas ellos seguían hablando, conociéndose poco a poco sin darse cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que las personas notarían a pesar, de ser de países más lejanos.

Para mediados de los 70's decidieron que formalizarían las cosas y así comenzarían a salir.

*fin del flash back*

* * *

Después de la boda de mis padres ellos creo que se fueron a París o Moscú, no se la verdad, por algo mi madre no se iba a revisar porque pensaba que era una gripe cualquiera y por eso se desmayaba y demás síntomas. Mi padre estaba preocupado por eso y como pudo fue con tío Pedrito que era el que sabía más de síntomas de enfermedades; y si dije pedrito, él es diferente a tío Pedro, creo que es más responsable, aunque igual no deja de salir con su Al.

La tarde del 12 de diciembre en plenito día de la Guadalupana mi madre se enteró que sería madre.

¿Cosas de la vida no?

Muchas cosas pasaron durante la espera, eso si mientras yo me formaba sentía el amor de mi padre siempre hablando y diciendo que me llamaría madeline y que sería la emperatriz de sus vidas, mas no contaban que seriemos dos. Suerte que mi madre a los 5 meses fue a revison y aunque desconfió de la palabra del médico la tomo en cuenta por sueños premonitorios de pasado.

 _-Matthew tenemos que hablar-_

- _Que es lo que pasa, acaso un antojo extraño como los de feliks?-_

 _-No matt, ponte serio- advirtió -serán dos, dos pequeños serán los que llegaran a nosotros, chichi maya y los médicos han confirmado-_ aunque con maya hubiera sido suficiente pero Matt es desconfiado de los antepasados.

 _-¿ENSERIO? DIOS SANTO SERE PADRE POR PARTIDA DOBLE QUE SUERTE!-_

* * *

Sin pensarlo dos veces mi padre abrazo a mi madre, y lo se porque sentí el calor ajeno que solo sentía mientras dormían, y la vida se volvía buena.

Dentro yo solo miraba entre poco como mi manita jugaba con la de mi hermano, sin saber cómo sería llamado, ni como seriamos al final siempre estaba apoyándome y dándome cariño, tanto que en un ultrasonido mi madre solo rió porque nos vio con las manos juntas. Siempre siendo unidos, siempre esperando a que ese día llegara, el día que naciéramos.

Pasaron los meses y comencé a escuchar mas voces y un segundo nombre "Ricardo" y fue cuando por dentro miraba que mi hermano se movía feliz de saber su nombre, ambos tuvimos suerte de tener una familia cariñosa.

Las comidas ya no eran tan picantes como antes pero estábamos mejor que luego mi hermano se ponía como loco porque le daba picazón, le decía que se calmara que si no mama se enfermaría y así estuvo un rato.

El espacio era cada vez más chico entre nosotros y la hora está por llegar, no tuvimos más que estar juntitos un poco más pero luego el cordón llegaba y nos separaba porque era uno solo para los dos, y el hambre estaba medio fuerte, que mama parecía que acabara de comer y aun nosotros queríamos más.

Los nueve meses se pasaron volando y al final salimos tal cual las cosas, primero yo salí y un médico de apariencia francés solo dijo "es una moncher" y me paso con las enfermeras para que me limpiaran y me dieran la acostumbrada nalgada que la verdad me dolió tanto que llore como nunca. A mi hermano que lo sacaron un minuto después solo medio escuche "its a boy" de mi padre gritando pues el medico estaba sorprendido por ello.

Nos colocaron en cuneros separados pero ambos con nuestros respectivos nombres en las pulseritas de identificación, "maddie y Ricky" estaban escritos y abajo el nombre de mi madre "Itzel Sánchez". Una hora más tarde Ricky lloraba por el hambre que tenía y yo ni se diga por lo que la enfermera se encargó de llevarnos con mama y la familia; ahí mire a mucha gente y hasta personas que no estaban ahí. El abuelo lobo y la abuela maya tras riendo por nosotros dando bendiciones en un idioma que no tarde en entérerle y luego pasar en los brazos de papa, yo sabía que era el, por su voz supe y solo levantaba mis manitas queriendo tocar su cabello amarillo, cosa que no logre porque me llevaron con mama para comer, en cambio; Ricky si pudo y solo se escuchó un "bebe no hagas eso" pues había logrado tocar el rizo de papa antes de pasar a con mama, yo dormí y en eso solo escuche a mis tíos pedro, pedrito y carlos.

La vida era fría ya no tenía el calor dentro de mama, siempre lloraba por ello pues era cálido y además, no estaba Ricky a mi lado me dolía, me ponía triste el no tenerlo a un lado solo nos separaba un vidrio pero era diferente y no era bonito estar así.

* * *

Mi problema siempre fue ser dependiente de las personas que amo, y eso me hizo que hubiera muchos problemas cada vez que crecía y conocía a mucha más gente nueva de la cual contare más delante.

* * *

BUENAS! HE REGRESADO!  
Se preguntaran, ¿porque no siguió con su otra historia?

pues les diré, mi lap murió totalmente al culminar este mes por lo que deje en hitaus eso

por ahora disfruten de esto es un proyecto que llevo guardando desde hace ya varios años en mi cabeza

pero por detallitos y permisos necesitaba centrarme bien

a ver que les parece y esto he bueno sera una sorpresa para todo el mundo (?) o al menos para "chocos" jeje

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. ¿Dos bebes? Un problema y la amistad

Capítulo 2: ¿Dos bebes? Un problema Y la primera amistad

* * *

(Los personajes presentados en este capítulo no pertenecen: Canadá y Polonia es de Hidekazu Hiyamura, Itzel es de Chillis, Jedrek es Micho, Mei y Janis son de Aux y Pedro es de Nyx; Maddie y Ricky son de mi pertencia nada mas por ahora jejeje)

Nota : LA REDACCION DE LOS PROSIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERAN EN REFERENCIA MADELINE QUE ELLA ES LA QUE NARRA PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN HEE!

* * *

Esto será poco pero seguiré contra raro pero así me lo platico papa cuando le preguntamos sobre como éramos de bebes.

En los primeros días en casa no sabíamos que era lo que pasa normalmente, pero al estar en el cuarto tome un poco de conciencia de las cosas; mi madre me llevaba en brazos mientras tío pedro llevaba a Ricky y papa bien gracias bajando las maletas, según se papá no era de los que siempre mostrara su fuerza, pero en la ocasión que llego la hora estaba más ansioso que mama por ir a hospital, no sé pero él dice que estaba más que emocionado por ello que se la llevo cargando, jaja.

Al entrar al cuarto este estaba pintado de dos colores, rosa y azul, mas rosa por cierto; puesto que solo sabían de mí. El cuarto estaba decorado por varios decorativos de mariposas y un dibujo de un árbol de maple, ese si lo recuerdo era muy rojo y frondoso; además de que estaban los cuneros cercas y muchos, pero MUCHOS peluches de varias formas, tamaños y animales que habían regalado los niños de las naciones y los tíos Al y Pedrito. Al fondo se miraba una gran ventana que daba vista al partió donde estaban el quetzal y el puma de mamá, ellos eran las mascotas de esta casa, y en la de verano está el oso de papa kumajirou que ya parece que se aprende su nombre.

A veces, mientras estábamos en casa no podíamos estar solos por lo que mama acostumbraba a cantarnos y hablarnos de las historias que Chichi maya le contaba a ella cuando chica eran las mejores para cuando nos dormíamos y sin dudar que ellos estaban ahí o al menos eso dice mama que cuando podía yo gritaba porque los miraba, pero claro era 2 noviembre el día de muertos. Cuando papa nos cuidaba nos dejaba acostados en la cuna mecedora y empezaba a hablarnos un poco en francés, cosa que a mama no le gustaba mucho porque temía que lo primero que dijéramos fuera algo así, cosa que no paso por cierto.

A los 4 meses que ya estábamos ahí papa estaba algo ausente, por cosas del trabajo así que no la pasamos más con mama, ella nos cuidaba mucho y siempre estábamos felices, no comíamos las cosas que papa preparaba pero comíamos sanamente y cosas que eran muy ricas, o al menos en papiya, de hecho mamá cuenta que cuando nos alimentaba siempre estaba vuelta loca con Ricky porque el solo quería los dulces y a mí me gustaban los normales, suponiendo que ese lado saliera de papá jejeje.

Cuando cumplimos 8 meses, empezamos a gritar y dar balbuceos sentados mirando la tv para mama era cosas como "ajsgdhhjsa8uijiasdjhsaagu" mientras que entre nosotros hablamos como "Oh la tele, oh el quetzal , oh gatito" o al menos eso creo la verdad tengo poca memoria de ello por cosas que pasaron cuando entramos al kínder; pero ya lo platicare un poco más delante lo prometo. -hace una seña como alzando la mano en juramento-

A si, para los 10 meses ya andábamos a nada de empezar a andar y sin querer un día mientras papa volvía de una junta de negocios nos paramos a la par y cada uno camino para con uno. Yo para ir con papa y Ricky con mama, se quedaron atónitos a ver lo que pasaba que dejaron de pelear por cosas que siempre pasaban últimamente.

" _-¡Mira Itzel nuestros nenes!_ –Comento el canadiense-

 _-¡Eso estoy viendo ya andan!_ –Prosiguió la mexicana-"

Sin dudar alguna esa vez la salvamos. Pues las cosas estaban algo fuertes.

* * *

*Flash de una noche después de junio *

Matthew se encontraba muy distante en la casa por lo que las cosas estaban muy mal, Itzel no podía cuidar de las criaturas ella sola por lo que de emergencia le llamaba a su hermano Pedro para que le echara una mano, pues no podía con los encargos del gobierno de Felipe y las cosas de la casa.

 _-Te dije chaparra que ese era más que puro tapujo para decir que no era joto, capas y este wey se largó a ver al francés ese que ya hace comiendo de la mano del inglés_ – comentaba muy molesto el norteño, pues ya había semanas que no llegaba a su casa el canadiense y si llegaba era ya muy tarde y partía de nuevo.

 _-Es posible pero sabes, a veces no es necesario ser tan mal hablado y más con tus sobrinos en brazos-_ hablo más que sería la sureña con el norteño- _y si ya vera ese… no se vale que este aquí matándome por cuidar a nuestros hijos y el bien gracias con la vida loca_ -

 _-Ya no te enojes Izti ya verás que esto se pagara de buen modo y no solo será castigado si no será exiliado de este lugar tu sigue juntándoselas y nomas me dices y se la parto_ – argumento este tronado sus dedos en señal de furia.

 _-Deja que me encargue yo Pedro, ya sabes que soy de las que no se dejan vencer y sobre todo si se meten conmigo y no cumplen se las ven más que negras, si no dime ¿Quién corrió al francés? ¿y al Español, y…?_ -decía la mexicana llevando a la pequeña en la cuna.

 _-Pos quien más ha de ser, obvio que tu mi trenzadita favorita y gemela del alma y del mundo-_ Aludiendo a su fuerza, pues era cierto _\- y al gringo…_ -dijo algo tristón dejando de igual forma al pequeño en la cuna con su hermana para que descansaran.

 _-Ya no empieces, que ese solo se llevó tus anteojos a la fuerza y además se llevó a Alex eso no tiene perdón ni de Tlaloc-_ argumentó mas que furia- vallamos por un chocolate ya que no debo beber nada hasta que deje la lactancia

 _-Ya pues chaparra_ \- se cubrió el rostro- _antes de que me quieras sacar un ojo por llorón jajajaja_

-Oh si eres un boquiflojo no mereces más que una tasa tamaño infante- ya con eso se calmaba poco las cosas.

Para suerte en esa ocasión mi tío estaba ahí pero otras ni se sabía qué hacer.

*Fin del flash back*

* * *

En fin, para cuando cumplimos el año, papa regreso de sus juntas lejanas y lo único que yo decía era "mamá" fue algo que la verdad a él le dolió pero entendía que había sido malo al abandonarnos en los momentos más cruciales de nuestras pequeñas vidas. Ricky en cambio le valía no le importaba las cosas y le decía papa a tío Pedro, pues él era el que le mimaba y le cuidaba siempre que mama tenía que ir a trabajar. Nosotros encantados y más con su chihuahua era un amor aunque siempre terminaba lamiéndonos a los dos.

La primer palabra de ambos fue "mamá" pero papá insistía en que le dijéramos papá cosa que logro una vez que nos quedamos en casa cuando ya casi corríamos por ella.

Teniendo a penas el año y medio papa lo logro sacar esa palabra de mí, cosa que lo puso a llorar, creo que hay una foto de eso –sonríe- pero en fin las cosas se calmaron por varios años, regresando el amor de mis padres.

Papa regreso a ser el detallista que era y le regalo un vestido azul como la tela que usaba la Virgen María en el Tepeyac y un montón de joyas y cenas a lugares muy llamativos, logrando atraparla un poco más, pero ella sentía algo de rencor por las cosas que hacía, pues sabía que estaba tratando de comprarla para que no se alejara y capas y él se iba una vez más; aunque no paso por nada en ese momento.

Una noche mientras mis padres estaban por hacer un acto de amor al todo lo esplendor mi madre se negó totalmente y comenzó todo lo malo de nuevo, una discusión tras otra y otra; la razón no sé, pero al menos nosotros de 2 añitos no sabíamos más que ellos que no eran felices junto y que algo malo pasaría si seguían así. Recuerdo que una noche Ricky estaba conmigo y era la víspera de que chichi abue llegara y solo estábamos sentados frente al altar de ella algo tristes, por lo que esa noche ella solo fue con nosotros y nos habló de lo que era el amor cuando ya no se es feliz.

" _-Chichi abue, ellos se enojan mucho y se pilean y… ya no se me da miedo_ \- replicaba la morena clara de ojos azul como el mar que miraba a la nada.

 _-Yo solo quelo que estén como antes_ – comentaba el moreno claro de ojos verdes que miraba de igual modo el altar a punto de llorar-"

Una gran sombra nos abrazó lo recuerdo y de repente miramos y el abuelo azteca y chichi abue que nos confronto en aquella ocasión cantando una canción para que no oyéramos los pleitos. Mama era de hueso colorado para ello y si no impórtale mucho lograba sacarle canas verdes a papá; pero tenía razón como osaba dejarnos solos para irse lejos y volver eso ya no fue lindo.

* * *

-Supero un poco para seguir- Advierto a quien escuche mi relato no solo es por desahogarme si no es para llegar al punto en el cual estoy ahora –limpio sus ojos un poco llorosos- pero bueno.

* * *

Un año más tarde mi mama decidió mandarnos a conocer a tío Feliks que era la persona más rosa que he conocido en mi vida antes de Jadwiga- sonríe- pero eso es lo que mejor nos pudo pasar en especial a mí.

En un viaje que tuvimos a las Europas terminamos llegando a una ciudad en Polonia curiosamente en Varsovia porque era cumpleaños del pequeño hijo del llamado Jedrek. A penas cumplía 4 años y recuerdo bien esa ocasión.

Siendo apenas una bebe aventurera que ya no usaba pañales me lance a ver los al rededores con Ricky de mano mía, miramos a más niños "comunes" pero al ver a 3 de ellos nos dimos cuenta que eran especiales como nosotros. Nos acercamos lentamente a donde estaban y solo quede maravillada al verlos eran2 niños y una niña.

La niña se llama Mei bajita de cabellos negros y ojos de color oscuro, con un vestido medio asiático con detalles en rojo y flores de sakura alrededor; junto a ella estaba un niño similar en rasgos del rostro pero, él era rubio y de ojos como color verdoso similares a otro de los adultos que estaban ahí; el vestía ropa más común un pantaloncillo corto color negro, calcetas largas y una camisa igual asiática color rojo el responde al nombre de Janis.

Y por último y sin dejar de notarlo la razón de la fiesta estaba frente a nosotros, pero sin saberlo solo mire su ropa muy elegante un short de vestir azul marino con tirantes rojo y una camisa blanca muy bonita, su cabello era rubio tal cual tío Feliks pero sus ojos era n verdes como el pasto mismo del campo. Él se llama Jedrek.

Y los digo en presente porque ellos aún están vivos pero algo lejos.

* * *

En ese momento solo llegamos como asustados y los miramos, saludamos y solo se acercaron a nuestro lado riendo-

" _-Hoooolaaaa! Soy el genialoso Jedrek Beilschmidt Łukasiewicz y ustedes son mis invitados, tipo que deben de saber hablar verdad?_ –comentaba el rubio sonriente –

 _Hola aru, soy Mei y el es Janis_ –saludo tímido- _no gustaría saber sus nombres aru-_

Estábamos nerviosos pero al final si pudimos hablar levemente

- _Madeline un gusto_ –sonriendo mas que alegre-

 _-Ricardo un placer moun… moiu… ahh eso_ –sonrió sin saber que intentaba decir

 _-bien! Ahora vallamos a la aventura al mundo porque como que tipo y las cosas se ponen abulidas!_! –dijo el pequeño- _y es mi cumpleaños asom!"_

Sin duda alguna ese pequeño encuentro fue lo que nos dio dirección aun camino en el que ya no sufríamos y sobre todo ganamos amigos nuevos, entre juegos de niños que jamás se olvidan como el decir que Ricky quería regalarle rosas a Mei, cosa que le parecía tierno a los adultos y yo nomas estaba como que…"ha este se pondrá como papa" o a mi queriendo hablar con janes pero no solo decía "mmm", pensaba que no hablaba pero no era así.

* * *

Al pasar la fiesta y ser la hora del pastel los 4 ya estábamos en frente cantando el "happy birdthay y luego mama y papa entonaron las mañanitas y si PAPA LO HIZO!.

Se las aprendió un día para cantarlas con mamá aunque batallo por ser largo pero si pudo, al menos en lenguaje universal de naciones, ya que si las canta normal se le oye el francés muy notorio jejeje.

Acabando la fiesta los 4 acabamos rendidos en la alfombra rosada de Tio y sin querer hay una foto de ello guarda por ahí solo la mire una vez en la compu de papa, antes de que llegara Dominique. Ohhh pero eso es otro rollo jajaja! –dijo más animada-

Para finalizar lo del cumpleaños revelare algo que hice durante la fiesta jejeje…

* * *

Durante el juego de las escondidas nos ocultábamos mientras una de las niñas comunes contaba en alemán, cosa que no sabía, solo recuerdo que le dije a Ricky

" _-No salgas si oyes "zen" sal hasta que no veas a la niña!-_

 _-Si lo se eso si se!-_ comento el castaño al ver a su hermana correr lejos-"

Recuerdo que oculte dentro de lo que parecía ser un hueco en un tronco de un árbol pensaba que nadie me hallaría ahí pero al parecer no fui la única que lo pensó. Un minuto después de que entre alguien se acercó y yo por inercia me fui más al fondo del enorme y ancho árbol; en aquel entonces; pensaba que me encontrarían pero para mi suerte solo entro jedrek a lo que me espanto.

" _-Tu ¿que haces aquí?... ¿no deberías de buscar otro lugar?_ \- dije altaneramente con mi voz de niña

 _-No, este es mi lugar secreto, soy tan osom que tipo que tu me hallaaste y ahora debes quedarte aquí para que no nos encuentren- dijo el rubio - ahora seras mi complice y tipo mi amante_ –dijo en tono de orden

 _-¿Qué es un amante?_ –pregunte curiosa-

- _ah… no se pero ahora puedes tomar mi mano y besarme la cara, pero no como perro ¡!_ –se rio un poco-

 _-ahhh…. Yo no doy beso, esos los vendo y te cuesta la fresa de tu pastel! La mas grande_ –dije riendo-

 _-mmm… esta bien tenemos un trato Maddie y tipo que si no cumples mis deseos de osom de yo hoy veras ahora tipo como que cumples_! –dijo ansioso esperando ansioso-

- _bueno… esta bien_ , _pero no le digas a nadie!_ – amenace para luego acercarme y le di un beso en la mejilla y solo logre verlo más que feliz-

 _-WUUUJUUU YA SOY TODO UN HOMBRE TIPO OSOM_ –grito levemente, aunque con eso Ricky nos encontró.

Y con eso logre que su día fuer a el mejor del mundo, o al menos eso me dice siempre que lo miro jejejeje

Espero y esto no haga odiar a mi papa pero, es algo que hay que dejar salir de vez en cuando para apaciguar las aguas de la cabeza de uno y disfrutar la vida misma. Ya después les contare sobre la aventura de escuela si?

* * *

REGRESO?!

Ok ahora explico levemente,

Maddie actualmente esta estudiando en París, Francia y ella es una muchacha hecha y derecha, luego sabrán porque esta ahí, y am es

Castaña de cabello largo hasta la media espalda, atado o suelto depende del clima, color de ojos enmielados y acostumbra a vestir con faldas o jeans es medio corpulenta porque ella representara a Quebec y como saben es un estado grande :3 asi que ya sabrán lo linda que es.

Razón del problema es en base al de rol pero

NO ODIEN A MATTY NO ES SU CULPA FUE MÍA TwT!

¿quien es Dominique? ohhh eso saldrá mas delante!  
¿que es lo que tramo?

¿porque paso eso? ohhhh bueno son cosas que solo yo se XD

y porque maddie? porque en vida de rol a ella no le pasaba mucho y tenia mucho en su cabeza, ricky era un loquillo

mil saludos y mil besos por cierto!  
 **MICHO LOVE YOU 3**

NOS VEMOS PRONTO ESPERO QUE TRABAJAR DE NOCHE NO ES SANO


	3. La escuela y los cambios en ambos

La escuela y cambios en ambos

(Los personajes presentados en este capítulo no pertenecen: Canadá y Polonia es de Hidekazu Hiyamura, Itzel es de Chillis, Jedrek es Micho, Mei y Janis son de Axu y Pedro es de Nyx; Maddie y Ricky son de mi pertencia nada mas por ahora jejeje)

Nota : LA REDACCION DE LOS PROSIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERAN EN REFERENCIA MADELINE QUE ELLA ES LA QUE NARRA PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN HEE!

* * *

A la edad de 3 años el pequeño mundo que habíamos tenido en calma se acabó de nuevo, mi padre había decidió irse de nuevo y mi madre seguí con la carga de cuidarnos, gracias a dios el pequeño demonio que tenía dentro ya se había calmado, mas sin embargo contare que paso jajaja.

Cuando tenía 3 años a veces me gusta tomar los colores de caja y pintar en una de las paredes de muro del que sería luego mi cuarto, tenía un lienzo de garabatos y siempre que podía dibujaba a los pocos amigos que tenía. Ricky hacía de las suyas y pintaba sus manos en la pared misma pero nada se compraba con los dibujos de palitos que estaban en ella y el mas importante era de 4 personas en un nube de color verdosa: mama con su vestido largo, papa con su rulo extraño, Ricky con su sonrisa Colgate y yo con mi cabello corto.

A veces ponía letras las pocas que sabia y siempre que quería me dejaban hacerlo, papa adoraba mis dibujos y más porque él es amante del arte y de las cosas que hacemos y mama solo reía al ver como dibujábamos a sus mascotas; el más complicado fue el pavo real que sus plumas no me salían así que solo hacia bolas de ellas o al menos eso es lo que yo veo en el dibujo que da a mi ventana.

* * *

En una tarde mientras madre estaba en proceso de hacer maletas y regresar a casa con nosotros porque había otra discusión con papa ella nos preparaba la cena.

" _Saben hijos a veces no sé qué es lo que su papa piensa pero, ya estoy harta, lamento lastimarles así pero es necesario para que puedan tener una infancia tranquila sin nada que les lastime más que un poco solo, espero poder aguantar un poco más por ustedes"_ –comento la mexicana que ya hacía más que decidida regresar a casa y dejar la casa que tenía en el frio de Canadá, extrañaba su tierra y si la persona que supuestamente le amaba no iba estar ahí mejor era irse para nunca más volver-

" _Mamá iremos a jugar a casa de tío Pedro y con tío Carlos?"_ –cuestiono el más chico, al parecer no le importaba solo quería sabe que pasaría-  
 _"Y ¿No volveremos?"-_ cuestiono la niña-

" _No sé qué pasara mis amores solo dejare una nota en la mesa y después sabremos que hacemos pero si, jugaran con pedro y Carlos ellos estarán encantados de verles"_ –la mexicana no podía decirles la verdad por ahora por lo que solo les dijo que serían unas vacaciones largas-

En una noche cuando empezaron de lleno las vacaciones de junio mi madre romo sus cosas y dejo una nota de despedida diciendo que no quería saber más de la vida de papa; que si le importábamos que fuera a casa a vernos y que no se le ocurriera buscarle que si no le disparaba con un mismo rifle en la cabeza para que no ande jugando con sus sentimientos. Mama tomo la fuerza de las cosas y al final se alejó de papa y la casa y los animales todo lo que teníamos ahí se fue por el caño literal.

Al estar en México mama dijo que ya estábamos en edad de entrar a la escuela que porque ya sabíamos ir al baño y además de que teníamos esa ventaja de sabíamos de otra cultura cosa que nos ha beneficiado desde inicios de todo.

Mas sin saber a dónde ir mama nos metió a la escuela donde normalmente mandaban a los hijos de naciones apara que aprendiéramos un poco más de las cosas, primero el preescolar fue como la cosa más rara aunque me sentía más tranquila porque, sin querer me topé con un viejo pero conocido de una fiesta extraña que dice mi madre que es buena persona o al menos eso piensa de tio feliks.

* * *

*Flash back primer día de clases en 3er año de kinder*

Si era de esperar que los últimos años siempre traían consigo cambios en los grupos y sobre todo nuevos alumnos para compartir experiencias más las cosas que nos pasaron fueron mas que locas. En el primer día nos dirigieron al salón de los "europeos" por lo que éramos los latinos de ahí y al estar entre tanto niño rubio y curioso nos quedamos de que "wooo mucho hueritos" pero nada más era eso. Las clases de este año se comprimieron en un salón para los de 3ero por razón de que varios dejaron la escuela o les sucedió algo más trágico; entramos y solo oímos un "ne" en una cosa y el corazón de ambos palpito pues se trataba de una chica la cual era muy peculiar y parecía asiática yo tarde en reconocerla pero Ricky no el corrió y le abrazo ferozmente porque era alguien a quien el quería mucho, la pequeña Mei.

Mire a un lado y si en efecto su hermano se hallaba con ella jugando a armar un rompecabezas de al menos 500 piezas, ellos eran los más chicos pero los más listos de todos. Mire a un lado y solo me senté cercas, no me percate que a un lado de mi dormía una niña rubia o al menos eso pensé , suspire algo fuerte y esta se levantó; sus bellos ojos verdes no me hicieron dudar de la persona que tenía a un lado solo que no recordaba su nombre, reí y sin más el me regreso la sonrisa gritando mi nombre "maddieeeee" fue lo que se escuchó antes de que llegara la maestra y nos separada en ese instante para acomodarnos de una manera algo racista por nombre de país al que pertenecíamos. A mí me dejaron como Canadá por ser la mayor y a Ricky como México, creo que era la primera vez que no separaban así tan descriptivamente pero igual era cierto no podíamos negar nuestros orígenes.

Ya mas pasado de la clase nos juntaron en equipos de nuevo y para mi suerte me toco estar con el pequeño rubio y un par de gemelos que eran suecos-daneses ¿Por qué con ellos? Sencillo, los latinos se repartieron entre la clase, solo éramos 15 niños de diferentes naciones y pues de ellos solo 4 latinos así que nos juntaron en equipos de 4 y nos dejaron dibujando lo que más queríamos en el mundo y eso para mí era difícil pues a esa edad lo que más quería era mi familia… mi gran familia –suspira la chica-

En el proceso quehacia un como muro en mi dibujo el rubio me llamo a lo que aun trataba de recordar su nombre, pero inútilmente no lo sabía.

" _Madiie, maddie, maddie"_ –susurraba el pequeño mientras se acercaba a ella- _"maddie, te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jedrek el ossom de Jedrek! "_ –sonreía el de ojos de color mirando a la pequeña castaña de coletas-

" _¿Jedrek?"_ –cuestionaba dentro de su mente hasta que recordó la palabra ossom y callo en cuenta de quien se trataba _\- "oh si ya me acuerdo"_ –susurro para que no le regañaran"

 _"me da gusto saber que te volví a ver y sobre todo que estas…. "–_ miro su dibujo y callo al notar a 3 personas y una separada por una barda que decía (USA)- _"eso es triste ¿paso algo en tu casa? Porque eso se ve triste y no se ve feliz"_

" _Si mi familia se separó, y papa solo nos ve los fines de semana y …la verdad duele mucho" –_ respondió la menor al verle más sin embargo no entregaría ese dibujo si no el de abajo- " _tranquilo estoy bien solo que extraño a papa_ "

" _Yo a veces extraño al mío, pero desde que dejo de ser nación ya no es admitido a muchas partes, solo si va con tío ludo"_ –sonrió alegre- _"no te desanimes, mejor se feliz y recuerda ahí esta Ricardo no? "_ –Señalo a la mesa donde hacia su gemelo dibujando flores y cosas rosas junto con Mei y otro más- _"no estás sola"_

" _Si tienes razón! Gracias"_ –agracio y sigue con el otro dibujo que eran los 3 juntos y sus tíos que le acompañaban-

" _De nada ya sabes qué tipo y soy tu héroe"_ –sonrió feliz para luego terminar de pintar un poni café y a su mama y su papa sonriendo como siempre lo hacia el-

Seguimos con los dibujos y al presentarlos sin quiere las cosas salieron bien aunque, Ricky parecía un loco enamorado por cierto, muy precoz para eso si me lo permite decir.

*fin del flash back del primer día*

* * *

En fin la escuela siempre fue algo dura para nosotros, puesto que tanto Ricky como yo quisimos cosas diferentes, yo más cosas de diseño y el mas de práctica y análisis no por nada está un examen de entrar a ingeniería pero eso es de les diré porque más adelante jaja.

Al culminar los primeros meses de clases no sabíamos mas que cosas sin sentido pero, ya sabíamos recortar y escribir en lenguaje de naciones, gracias a dios la hermana de Feliks nos dio clases o bueno creo que si es su hermana la checa.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que aprendimos pero Jedrek siempre hacia y desasía para llamar la atención tanto que ya nomás miraba a tío Feliks llegar y preguntar por su nene al cual le decía cuando estaba molesto que era adoptado y al le valía un reverendo cacahuate pero no se podía hacer nada, él ya era así y no podría evitarlo venia en su genes de pruso o algo así explico mama cuando nos decía porque eran tan "hiperactivo" cosa que me parecía más que divertida o al menos eso me llama la atención de el.

Al finalizar el año una sorpresa no llego de golpe, aunque, a mi me dio gusto y a Ricky más que gusto le dio felicidad extrema. Ignoraba totalmente lo que pasaba pero antes de que las vacaciones comenzaran fuimos con papa a casa y en eso note que había dos pequeños en nuestra casa y eran nada más y nada menos que Mei y Janis. ¿Qué era lo que hacían? ¿Cómo habían llegado a casa de papá? Y ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada en la escuela?

Resulta ser que mi papa se convirtió en el padrino de ellos después de que pasaran ciertos incidentes en la familia de Mei y para salvarlos de que desaparecieran por la crisis, se fueron como refugiados a casa para aprender más y así crecer un poco. Puesto que eran los más chicos y por razones fuertes no pudieron ser más grandes se quedaron con la estatura y apariencia de niños de al menos 2 años a pesar de que ya casi cumplían 6; a su mama le fue difícil dejarlos ir pero era necesario si quería que pudieran lograr ser más de lo que ya eran.

Al estar en casa en ese invierno solo nos paseábamos y nos divertíamos y como agradecimiento la pequeña Mei orneaba galletas porque le gustaba mucho cocinar a cambio de saber cómo ser una gran nación, ella quería salvar la nación de su papa que estaba en peligro y pues como mi padre había sido un país silencioso pero en efecto económicamente hablando sano y fuerte así que los pequeños estaban más que tranquilos a compartir ese invierno juntos.

Esa navidad fue única y solo recuerdo que ya no solo fuimos nosotros 3 si no que había alguien más con quien compartirla y que eran de la edad que teníamos solo 5 añitos. Recuerdo que papa le regalo a Mei una nueva película de kung fu y Janis un libro nuevo, no sabía que le podría gustar por lo que le dio una novela clásica de Inglaterra; tal vez no podría leerlo ahora pero en un futuro si, o bueno eso dijo mi papa.

A nosotros nos regaló cada uno varias cosas; entre ellas una bici y ropas, no sabíamos para que pero era demasiada ropa que dejamos una parte en su casa, mas por ser ropa de invierno.

Volviendo en año nuevo mama nos esperaba con algo de jugo calientiito de frutas y un poco de pozole, la verdad no la habíamos pasado muy bien ambas fechas y sobre todo con mama porque Tío Pedrito nos compró luces de bengala y andábamos vueltos locos con ellas.

Sin duda que es de las mejores navidades que recuerdo ya que las de más chica no tengo memoria alguna.

* * *

La escuela era un camino diferente en el momento que cursamos para la primaria; pues no mandaron a salones diferentes, era la segunda vez en nuestras vidas que estábamos alejados aunque solo fue por un salón pero, era algo extraño, y los demás preguntado cómo era mi hermano, sobre todo las niñas. No entendía que le veía de divertido a decir que les gustaban los niños pero bueno por alguna razón la televisión hacia lago de daño para contribuir en ellas; aunque no negare que no estaba exenta pues después de unos años de estudiar Janis y Mei regresaron a casa de papa mas esta vez nosotros ya vivíamos ahí.

En el año del 98 mi madre tuvo un conflicto por el trabajo y migro a Alemania, al no saber más de ella nos dejaron a cargo de papa, cosa que al principio no nos gustó pero al final terminamos adaptándonos ahí, lo pesado era las cuentas a la escuela misma pues íbamos a un colegio de la ciudad de México en lo que las actas se actualizaban y de más para mudarnos en definitiva con papa. Sonará doloroso pero mama estaba mejor y era feliz, al menos eso nos dijo al dejarnos con papa cuando ya estaba todo en orden. No sabemos que fue ella en esos 3 años que se fue a un viaje de negocios solo sabemos que regreso y está sana y salva ,y feliz de vernos cada que puede.

Estando en Canadá ya nos metieron a un colegio privado bilingüe y a fuerzas aprendíamos idiomas, para mí se me facilito el francés, pero en Ricardo era más fácil el inglés, siempre fuimos diferentes para aprender las cosas como: el arte yo la música, el cocina yo de postres, el de herramientas yo de jardinería, el de utensilios del hogar yo de mecánica y algo de cosas de autos; así varias cosas en las que luego decidimos aprender juntos para estar a la par otra vez o al menos hasta que cumplimos 9.

* * *

El año apenas comenzaba y una ráfaga de cosas extrañas nacían en ambos, mi hermano vuelto loco sabía lo que quería y sabía cómo y cuándo podría conseguirlo, pero yo no sabía simplemente me preocupaba que mi hermano hiciera locuras. En una de las noches en las que los gemelos de tío Rai estaban ya hospedados en casa Ricky y Mei se fueron a hablar un poco en la sala, la verdad los estaba escuchando en ese momento, yo estaba afuera alimentando a mi perro llamado oso; y solo escuchaba como cosas de amor y así no sé qué pensaba Ricardo en ese momento pero era demasiado chico como para pensar en amor y más cuando eres un niño de nueve.

"Mei sabes, a veces no sé qué tengo pero quiero decirte que me pareces la niña mas linda de todo el mundo" –decía el castaño cuando se hallaba a solas con la letoasiatica-

"Pero como puedes decir eso ne? Yo no soy así ne, además no quiero que me pase lo que a mama ne" –decía nerviosa al saber que estaba por pasar"

"Pero solo quiero que lo sepas no pido nada más" –le dio beso en la mejilla- "me gustas"

-A lo que la chica lanzo una patada estilo kunfu y lo lanzo lejos contra el sofá- "no Ricky no debes quererme soy una persona que busca venganza contra quien lanzo a mi madre a una soledad absoluta y más … porque solo debo buscar a mi padre"

-El castaño solo se levantó y sacudió-"woo pegas fuerte, mejor no te hago enojar para la otra " –se estaba a punto de ir cuando la niña le toma de la mano algo indecisa-

"Tú eres un niño tierno pero no quiero que te lastimes, así que mejor solo salgamos ne?" –dijo riendo ante las palabras de más chico, puesto que si mei era casi 5 meses mayor a el-

"algún día será ¿te parece? -dijo riendo para luego ir a revisar si ya estaban las galletas que ella acostumbraba hacer-

"algún día Ricardo, algún día ne"

En ese momento espere un poco más, para entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina y solo fingir que no oí nada, tome una galleta y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar las cosas, ¿acaso el amor era necesario para ser felices? Nunca lo entendí hasta que conocí por mí misma ese sentimiento años más tarde.

Por la mañana de aquel día recuerdo que fuimos de paseo con ellos para llevarlos al lago ver las montañas ya que ellos aún seguían aprendiendo a reconocer las cosas de un país como propias y solo me descuide un segundo y note como tanto Ricky como Mei iban de la mano, no se que paso pero me moleste y mejor me fui adelantando un poco para volver a casa.

Ahora se que me dio un ataque de celos de hermana o algo asi…..

* * *

Por ahora lo dejare aquí pero en un rato más sigo que aun debo continuar con mis estudios y una carrera no se termina sola! hasta luego!

* * *

Bien prometí volver y si ando inspirada! (?)  
Si pregunta porque la muletilla de Mei cambio, es porque ella originalmente dice "nee" al finalizar todo

Aclaro TODO ESTO PASO EN ROL, POR LO QUE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS ESCENARIOS

Maddie aun estudia como dije, y que estudia creo que también XD

mmm corrijo el nombre de la mami (abue) de Mei y Janis es AXU .-.. por eso no me gusta los nick names aunque son mas fáciles que los nombres

¿porque lo subo rapido (?) porque a veces se me da el tiempo y mas si es lunes!

ohh 4 días y seré mas vieja D: espero y al menos dejen review :3

Y SI SE QUE FALTA LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE CADA UNO PERO ESO LO ARE DESPUÉS YA QUE LO QUE SERA EL BOOM (SEGÚN YO) SERA LA ADOLESCENCIA! (?)

pd: la historia se actualizara hasta el lunes que el fin sera muy ocupado por mi 25 aniversario de vida gracias XD

 **pd2: PADRE Y MICHO LAS AMO3 AXU A TI TAMBIÉN YA ME AYUDASTE A DEJAR UN EPILOGO QUE AUN NO COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR! 3**

HASTA LUEGO!


	4. Desiciones y colegios

Desiciones y Colegios

(Los personajes presentados en este capítulo no pertenecen: Canadá y Polonia es de Hidekazu Hiyamura, Itzel es de Chillis, Jedrek es Micho, Mei y Janis son de Axu y Pedro es de Nyx; Maddie y Ricky son de mi pertenecía nada mas por ahora jejeje)

Nota : LA REDACCION DE LOS PROSIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERAN EN REFERENCIA MADELINE QUE ELLA ES LA QUE NARRA PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN HEE!

* * *

La noche del día anterior a la navidad fue algo complicada para la familia, teniendo a los pequeños visitantes en casa y lo que había pasado un mes antes fue un poco furo para mi persona que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

En el paseo al lago las cosas no se calmaron en mi cabeza, puesto que en el rato que estuve ahí trataba de llamar la atención de mi hermano, siempre habíamos estado juntos y de repente él quería estar con otra persona me sentía frustrada; más que frustrada era molesta y celosa de que el cariño de él fuera arrebatado de tal forma… un beso fue el detonante las cosas que pasaban en mi cabeza. Al pasar por cercas de lo que fue el final del camino nos hayamos los 4 saltando entre las rocas que estaba en paso del pequeño rio que desembocaba en uno de los lagos de Canadá, pasamos divertidos los 4 … pero luego de un rato Ricardo se fue adelantando un poco con Mei a la parte final de la ruta que sabíamos de memoria.

Al estar ahí solo mire que ellos dos hacían unidos en un beso algo torpe pero en los labios; suspire un poco y solo me acerque y les dije :

" _Nos vamos a casa ya es tarde"_ \- ellos no comprendían mi actitud hasta que Mei me miro algo molesta pues, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.-

" _Oye nee ¿qué es lo que tienes? "-_ Cuestiono la leto-asiatica.-

" _Estoy harta me quieres robar a mi hermano y le das besos"-_ dije más que molesta -

" _¿Yo? No nee, para que si solo le quiero nee tranquila"_ -decía en un tono más calmado de que yo tenía en manos.-

" _No usted me cae mal y lo peor me quieres quitar a la persona que más cuido y quiero en el mundo, el único que me entiende"_ -el tono de voz aumento un poco y sin razón alguna una cachetada salió de mi y solo huí-

 _"Nee… esto no lo perdonare... Lo juro "_ – la chica de vestido rojo llamativo comenzó a llorar, mi hermano la abrazo y luego que Janis llego se la llevo a casa, gracias a ello al día siguiente ellos se regresaron a su tierra natal en Letonia y no volvimos saber de ellos.

Tal vez fue muy duro de mi parte pero, en realidad la rabia me estaba ganado en ese momento; no sabía que decir ni que pensar simplemente quería recuperar lo que por nacimiento es parte de mí, mi otra mitad a mi hermano… -suspira- Gracias a dios solo fue un pequeño berrinche de niños pues, años mas tarde terminamos siendo las mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

Para la fecha de navidad fue algo más que extraño, mama y papa no se hablaban así que la noche buena no la pasamos en México

En esa ocasión mi padre hacían de viaje en Francia no sé por qué pero algo tenía que hacer, por lo que solo llego a la capital mexicana y dejo los regalos y algo de dinero para poder estar bien la casa de mama. Al estar ahí notamos que los tíos estaban más que felices de vernos de nuevo a pesar de casi un mes que no pasamos en casa mirando películas y empezando a hacer buenos recuerdos con ellos.

En la noche buena mi madre estaba terminando de hacer los panques que estaría cubiertos de dulce glaseado y sobre todo el pozole rojo; que al parecer estaba más que delicioso, solo lo habíamos comido una vez, a lo que no tengo memoria alguna. Tío pedro compro algunos fuegos artificiales y su tocayo Pedrito consiguió un conjunto con varios de sus medios hermanos para pasar la noche en familia. No lo olvido porque esa noche fue una gran velada mexicana llena de cantos, de mecer al niño y cantar las canciones para pedir posada. No recibimos muchos regalos por lo que solo eran los de papa, porque el celebra navidad, no el nacimiento del niño Jesús como es en México. Pero eso sí, no falto que llegara el tío Alfred con su traje de santa y empezara a regalar dulces y chocolates.

En año nuevo fuimos a lo que era la capital de Quebec, papa estaba feliz de tenernos con él y sobre todo cuando llego la noche, miramos los fuegos artificiales más espectaculares que podrían existir en el mundo, o al menos eso pensamos pues, teníamos a lo mucho 8 años. Esa noche mi papa trajo a un amigo a la casa, su nombre era Francis Bonneboy, no sabíamos mucho pero hablaba un poco chistoso haciendo acento a la "g" cuando podía, pensábamos que tenía algo atorado en la garganta pero al final nos dijo que el sabia otro idioma el cual era francés.

no estuvimos despiertos muy tarde comiendo pasteles y dulces que había preparado Francis, mas luego de un rato ya no supimos del mundo; dice Ricardo que para esa noche papá ya estaba en proceso de salir con el francés, mas no supimos nada hasta un mes después.

* * *

El día de reyes (6 de enero ) en México nos llegaron con una noticia algo fuerte para ambos, pues mama había estado haciendo unos movimientos para poder estar mas tiempo juntos y al final no paso a mas que nos separaron.

*flash back*

En la sala de estar estábamos mi hermano y mirando más que ansiosos por abrir los regalos del 6 de enero, ya habíamos comido la acostumbrada rosca y el atole de chocolate que tío Daniel preparo más que ansioso, pues él sabía hacerlo diferente por ser del norte; cuando mami Itzy nos dijo que podríamos abrir los regalos recibimos muchos juguetes y mucha ropa la mejor de todas pero en ese instante mama saca dos cajitas una para cada uno pero debíamos escoger bien porque ese regalo nos iba a cambiar la vida.

" _Oye maddie, deberías agarrar la de la izquierda y yo la de la derecha"_ \- decía el pequeño castaño de apenas estatura de 1.25-

" _Mmm no se estas seguro de lo que sea que nos regalen puede llegar a cambiar las cosas como dice mama?"_ \- pregunto la castaña que hacía a un lado de el con una coleta alta y con un vestido algo largo cubierto con un abrigo rosa igual de misma altura aun-

 _"Claro porque no? Si acaso nos regalan un par de cupones de viajes hahaha_ " - el pequeño que traía una gabardina en color café y pantalón color claro sonrió mas que alegre-

"Bueno está bien tomare ese" -dijo algo esperanzada y sonriendo de igual manera la menor-

Al abrir los paquetes uno contaba con una carta y otro decía vale por una caja de regalo.  
La sorpresa fue algo más grande puesto que a mí me había tocado la carta y esta relataba un poco las cosas que podría pasar.

" _Si tienes esta nota significa que los próximos 5 años te la vivirás hasta los 15 años en la casa de tu papa, en Cánada la razón, no queremos que estés solo o sufriendo de dolor por las cosas que pasan en casa y sobre todo porque tu padre y yo hemos decidido criar a cada uno a como tocara la suerte. Te tocara ir a un colegio especial en Quebec, aprenderás lo que es la vida desde otro alguno. Espero y no lastimarte porque para mi eres especial no quiero que me odies simplemente quiero que tú seas feliz como yo lo seria con quien se quede en mi casa. Si preguntas, igual ira a un colegio pero aquí en México y la diferencia que solo aprenderá un idioma más además de español. Podrás visitarme cuando gustes pero, por razones de economía no podrás quedarte más de una semana y media cada 2 meses. Lo lamento informar asi, pero no tengo el valor para hablarlo. Atte Itzel Sanchez." _

Al mirar esa carta solo comencé a llorar fuertemente a lo que mama se percató de lo que había pasado, me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que era necesario para poder vivir bien y así poder crecer como buenos hijos de países, que siempre seria su mariposa de Michoacán pero también tenía que empezar a pensar que la vida será muy complicada.

Cuando Ricardo miro lo que pasaba pidió la nota y al verla se molestó más que nada, porque nunca en la vida habíamos estado separados desde ese día que llegamos al mundo.

" _Mamá no te lleves a Maddie lejos, me quedare solo y no podre hacer las cosas como antes, me ara falta mi otro yo, mi única persona especial mi hermana gemela"_ – gritoneo el menor al ver que esto era injusto, que no podría ser más que una broma de muy mal gusto o algo que era un castigo por comer el pastel de zanahoria antes de que lo cortaran.

Por lo que mama solo callo y siguió abrazándonos y explicando mas cosas que aun éramos muy jóvenes para entender.

La noche siguiente llego papa a la casa y pregunto quien fue y al final… solo tomaron mis cosas y me llevaron para irnos lejos de casa, lejos de Ricky, de la familia de mama…

*fin de flash back*

* * *

Con esto termino hoy pues es complicado recordar cosas… pero mañana será mejor gracias.

* * *

MIL MESES DESPUES

AL FIN!  
hay cosas que debi dejar tal cual pero no supe como acomodarlo pero es necesario

espero y esto no afecete las cosas pero es algo que ando acomodando

igual saludos a todos y ahi dejen review.


End file.
